wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Madame Rachel Banks
Academic and Professional Career Having been born and raised in the United States, Rachel should have gone to Ilvermorny, but at the turn of the century Hogwarts started a program to promote global unity, and Rachel was one of the lucky witches picked to go to Hogwarts. During her time at Hogwarts she became close friends with Delaney Macerou and Susan Granger. She also fell in love and was engaged her seventh year. The couple had plans to join Auror training together after graduation, but those plans would never come to be. Before graduation Rachel would lose both her friend Delaney and her fiancé. Although both deaths impacted her greatly, her fiancé’s death had a particularly jarring effect. He was hospitalized suddenly and died before she was even able to reach him. Always the researcher, Rachel decided to find a way to prevent further loss of life, and dove into studying the cause of his death. In the process she discovered something very few witches or wizard knew. The Wizarding community, having been so much farther advanced for so long, had centuries ago ceased trying to learn from Muggle science. There were those few wizard and witches who did, magi-scientists and technomancers, but they were always relegated to the fringe, and despite their successes were never really accepted by the main stream wizard community. Rachel realized Muggle medical technology, though still far less effective than Healers and potions, had been ignored for too long, and decided to remedy the situation. She spent all of her time pioneering a new field now credited with saving multiple lives: medi-magic. Becoming the first ever medi-witch, she combined magical spells dealing with the body, also known as physiomancy, and the study of potions with modern Muggle medical science. Rachel quickly became a worldwide phenomena. Although still considered ‘fringe’ by many, she is determined to push through the stigma convinced her research and techniques will save lives. The ministry in England was also convinced and hired Rachel to work in the infirmary while allowing her time for continued advancement of her new methods. Her work also garnered some far less savory attention in the form of a wizard mafia known as the broken brotherhood. Although the full details are not yet known, Rachel has been reluctantly recruited to lend her services to the members of this organization, healing them as needed. Between her job, research, and secret aid to this group she is stretching herself very thin. Personal Life Rachel is a stern yet friendly mediwitch who has a soft spot for first years but less patience with older patients. Despite the serious nature of her studies, or perhaps because of it, Rachel can be quite the prankster. The victims of these pranks, being far less creative, tend to just take her lab coat in retaliation. Her dad, a Muggle who was very excited about his daughter’s acceptance into Hogwarts, bought her an owl necklace because it reminded him of Ravenclaw. This necklace resembles a very powerful charm worn by the realm jumping dark hunter Fortis. She has a tendency to ignore procedures. Indeed, it is this frustration with bureaucracy which may have partially led to her tenuous alliance with the Broken brotherhood. For this arrangement allows her to heal multiple patients with no oversight whatsoever as to how they are healed. Hogmeade was a favorite place to go for her and her fiancé. Neither of Rachel’s parents are still living.